


A sad farwell

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: A RikuxSora song fic ^.^





	A sad farwell

Breath

Sora woke up from his day dream with a sob.

He slowly stood up and looked at the clock, ten minutes. He grabbed his usual sweatshirt, throwing it over his white tank-top and blue skinny jeans. He grabbed his red and yellow converse and stuffed them on his feet, running out of the house, leaving his brother standing there with a sad look.

The brunette ran as fast as he could to the train station. Tears slowly made its way down his cheeks, turning into a steady stream as he passed the beach, remembering all their late nights there. The time Riku had sung the most beautiful poem by the softly burning bonfire and at the time Sora had cried because Kairi broke up with him and Riku had holed him until he fall asleep, patting his back softly.

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind

Is it over yet? I can't win

Sora arrived at the station, running past people in line for tickets, getting rude looks from the travelers he shoved aside. He looked at the station clock, 3 minutes. He frantically looked for the train schedule. 

Finally finding the schedule the brunette's eyes landed on a soft flowing mane of silver heading one of the trains.

Sora ran, wiping the tears from his eyes, frantically calling the silverette's name. The teenager ignored him. He continued to walk.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way, get away, please

Riku reached his train, but felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to face a tear soaked teen. The brunette was panting hard. Neither spoke as they stared into each other's eyes. 

The train conductor walked passed them, announcing that everyone had to board the train.

"Okay." Riku mumbled as he pulled Sora and himself to the side.

"Rik-" Sora started to say, but he was cut off.

"What are you doing here?! I told you not to come!" He said angrily.

"But- Riku." The brunette mumbled pitifully.

"Sora. I have to go. Please. Let me go."

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You got to fight just to make it through

'cause I will be the death of you

Riku turned around, heading back to the train. Sora caught his wrist, "Please, Please Riku!" He whispered, tears now staining his already red cheeks.

Riku turned, pulled the brunette into a kiss. He kissed him with all his strength. Slowly he pulled away, "I'll never ever forget you, I promise" He whispered. Then the silverette turned, and stepped onto the train, leaving the brunette sobbing on the platform.

This will be all over soon

Pour salt into the open wound

Is it over yet? Let me in 

Sora watched the train disappear. He slowly walked down the streets to the city. He saw the ice cream parlor that they went every day when they were little. He remembered when he was fifteen and went to homecoming, but had no clue how to dance. Riku had took him to the city in the middle of the night, and they danced in the street. Just like their secret favorite movie they use to watch when they were alone.

How could he just leave? How could he just leave him and the others to. To go to some other school!? Sora angrily kicked a brick wall. He stopped and leaned against it, loving the cold feeling. He couldn't understand. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He loved Riku. He loved the silverette with all his heart. 

"How could he not love me back?" he whispered, before sinking to the ground in tears.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way, get away, please

"Sora?"

The brunette looked up at his brother looming over him. He looked back down at his feet and tried to wipe his eyes. The blonde reached out and touched his face, " Sora" He whispered softly, before pulling the brunette in for a hug.

Sora sobbed into his brothers arms. He cried and cried as the blonde sat and pulled the shaking brunette into his lap. He let Sora cry and cry until they became screams, then soft whimpers.

Then all cried out, the brunette spoke. In a soft whisper, "Will you take me home, Roxas?" 

Roxas nodded "Of course, Sora."

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You got to fight just to make it through

'cause I will be the death of you

Sora woke up in the morning still in his clothes from the day before only his shoes were off, laying on the floor beside him. He slowly got up and put them on, feeling the needed for a long run.

He didn't care to change and went out the door into the cold morning air. He ran his usual route, straight to the beach, but regretted that as soon as he approached it when all the memories of Riku came flooding back.

All the memory of yesterday, of his kiss and the memory of their last sea-salt ice cream. Sora collapsed by the shore as the memories come crashing down on him with full force. 

He let his tears fall freely as he watched the waves crash against the shore. He looked at his watch, reading 6:30 AM. He slowly stood up, walking back to his house, thinking of Riku non-stop the whole way.

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating

"Sora! Roxas called out as he ran of the porch and hugged his brother. "I was worried when I got up and couldn't find you."

Sora simply nodded. He didn't have the energy to do something els.

"You find him?" Someone called out from the kitchen as the two teens walked back into the house.

"Yeah. He's right here." Roxas replied.

A tall redhead stepped into the hallway, drying his hands with a towel. "Hey Sora, So he really left?"

Sora shoved past him and ran out the back door, feeling the tears well up again. Roxas punched Axel in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Axel said rubbing his shoulder.

"You're an idiot!" he growled angrily.

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You got to fight just to make it through

'cause I will be the death of you

Sora ran to until he couldn't breathe, collapsing to the ground. No matter how hard he tried, the image of Riku wouldn't go away. The image of their kiss, the soft touch of Riku's hands against his cheeks, the feel of their lips moving as one.

"No!" he shouted until he didn't have any air left. "Goodbye Riku." He whispered into the cold morning as rain slowly started to pour down on him.


End file.
